


like to burn

by Shaicarus



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: End of Pizzeria Simulator, Ficlet, Gen, It was written a couple years ago and only remembered now, Last words, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, dubiously canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaicarus/pseuds/Shaicarus
Summary: "Lizzy, you killed me decades ago." Mike paused, head cocked as he heard something slithering through the walls before it got stuck. Freddy, probably. Or maybe Charlotte. "This has been a long time coming."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	like to burn

**Author's Note:**

> not one of my bigger fandoms and I'm out of date by now, but it's a favorite of my best friend, so I try to stay fluent, and I am fond of it in my own right. and occasionally I get a bug up my butt and consume as much content about it as I can over the course of two days. this happened after one of those periods a little over two years ago. forgot I even wrote this, but then I was sorting through files on my old computer and remembered it existed. I still kinda like it????? so I have no idea if any of these characters are even still dead in canon at this point, but I figured I'd share.

Helpy sat on Mike's knee, patting his jeans in a way that was probably supposed to be comforting. After a moment, squinting through the gathering smoke, Mike picked the small bear up around the middle to hold him up at eye level.

"You know, Henry mentioned that a way out was planned for me," he pointed out. "You could go."

Helpy shook his head placidly and patted Mike's knuckles. Sighing, Mike set the teddy back on his knee.

He scarcely looked up when he heard one of the animatronics tumble out of the vent. Though he did glance up at the sound of something being dragged, peering over his shoulder to see Baby carefully pulling Springtrap out of the vent by his remaining wrist. His lower half had burned away, and he was steadily smoldering still. He didn't move, even as Baby dragged him across the floor like a security blanket.

"I thi-iiii-ink Da-aaddy-yy's gone," she observed after a moment, her voice stuttering, jittering between Baby's voice and Elizabeth's.

"He never cared about you anyway," Mike replied blandly. The smoke didn't bother him.

"He never cared about _you_ ," she corrected. "Thee-eeeeee-rrre i-i-is a diff-iff-ifference."

Mike shrugged one shoulder, conceding the point.

"You-you-you-you are not leaving," Baby stated. It wasn't a question. "Why-eeeee?"

Mike snorted and poked Helpy's nose, just to hear it squeak. The bear clapped both hands over his snout and scowled upwards in pure indignation.

"Lizzy, you killed me decades ago." Mike paused, head cocked as he heard something slithering through the walls before it got stuck. Freddy, probably. Or maybe Charlotte. "This has been a long time coming."

If he really thought about it, he could just imagine his baby sister's sullen pout as she grumbled, "I didn't think you would go bad like a piece of fruit."

He didn't have a response for that, really, and they lapsed into silence.

"What will it be like?" Baby wondered eventually. The smoke was blinding by then, though Mike could still make out her eyes. "To-oooo bu-uurrrrrn?"

Helpy tugged at Mike's jacket, looking up at the ceiling as he did. It creaked ominously, and Mike looked up as the flames began to peek through.

"Pretty sure you're about to find out," he replied, just before the ceiling began to collapse.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at my [tumblr](https://shaicarus.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat


End file.
